Unbreakable
by Caladhiel999
Summary: <html><head></head>Rua Wolf is a young woman searching desperately for her brother Markus. And she is a danger to any human. Rated M for Violence, Frightening Fantasy, Language, Drinking, Sex and Horror Scenes.</html>
1. First Meeting

Chapter 1

First Meeting

Daryl Dixon cursed loudly when he felt the arrow pierce his side.

"Son of a bitch! Ah!"

Even after he tried to climb back up and get back to the others, he fell right back down. That was where she found him.

Rua's POV

My name is Rua Wolf. My family came to America on vacation when the dead rose and began to kill the living. I am the only survivor of my family now, at least I might be. I have been searching for my little brother for nearly a month. Now I cannot lie, I'm stubborn, smart mouthed and a bit rude at times. However I'm strong for a woman of 26, especially since I was…different. I'm smart, quick on my feet, and it helps that I have dual blades and a bow. Both of which I know how to use very well.

I was wandering through the woods when I saw him, or rather smelled the blood. A man, from what I could tell still alive. I walked forward cautiously and listened for any sign he was alive. I heard a heartbeat and sighed in relief.

"Hey! Hey wake up! HEY!"

I should not have spoken so loud. Two dead guys came walking out.

"Oh well done Rua!"

I drew the dual blades and leaped forward. Once I killed them I went back to the man. He was still unconscious. I took the opportunity to pull out of the arrow and then I tore my shit and bound the wound. I won't lie, the amount of blood almost made me lose control, but I prevailed. Now I had to wake him up.

"Hey wake up!"

I smacked his face a little. No I was not very gentle. But I knew I had to be extra careful with the man.

"The fuck?!"

This time I slapped him for his language.

"Watch how you speak in front of a lady!" I snapped.

"What sort a lady goes round with shit like that smacking hurt people!?"

I rolled my eyes.

"How the hell did you manage to shoot yourself?"

"I fell down a cliff."

I smirked and shook my head.

"Do you have friends? Tell me so I can take you back. They more then likely have the things they need to help you."

"Like hell!"

I groaned in frustration.

"Look you can either tell me where they are so I can help you, or you can stay here and bleed to death, or be eaten. Your choice."

He scowled but told me where to go. I helped him up the cliff, for any other normal woman it would have been difficult. For me it was easy.

"Alright big guy almost there."

I had not even got half-way across the field when three men came running forward with guns and a baseball bat.

"Daryl?" the skinnier white one asked.

"Are you his friends?"

Before they could answer a gun shot sounded and a bullet grazed my shoulder and the Daryl's head.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL JUST SHOT ME!?" I roared.


	2. Hope

Chapter 2

Hope

Daryl's POV

Shit for a girl she could yell.

Rua's POV

I felt my shoulder and hissed in pain. I quickly tore some more of my shirt and wrapped it around my wound, so that the others would not see anything. The other white man, who was a bit more muscular and a little shorter, offered me his hand.

"I don't require your help."

I was angry. I did not like to be shot. I stood up and then helped Daryl up. Two more people came running towards us. An older man and a younger blond woman.

"Oh god! Is he dead!?" she asked.

"Damn it Andrea! We said don't shoot!" said the skinny man.

I looked directly at her. She saw my shoulder and her face went pale.

"Are you the owner of the bullet that nearly killed me?" I asked.

My voice shook with rage. She nodded slowly. I lunged forward and punched her in the face. Only one punch, and once more not as hard as I could.

"Now I'll call us even." I said.

The older man was scowling at me. I shrugged and then helped Daryl to the farm house. Another old man came out.

"What the on earth's going on out here!?"

"Is that Daryl?!"

"What happened?!"

"Who is she?!"

"My name is Rua Wolf. I found him and brought him back. Until someone decided to shoot us."

I looked over at Andrea. She looked down. Good! She should feel terrible! The old man, Hershel lead me to a room upstairs where I helped Daryl onto a bed. The skinny man, whose name I learned was Rick Grimes, came in. I refused to leave. I leaned against the wall and waited, clacking my tongue ring against my teeth. I frowned and stopped.

"Any idea what happened to my horse?" Hershel asked Daryl.

"Ya mean the one that almost killed me? Yeah if it's smart it left the country!"

I smirked.

"I never thought we'd go through our supplies so quickly. It's amazing you people are still alive." Hershel said.

Daryl looked at me. I met his gaze and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and then Rick looked at me.

"You're not from here are you."

I shook my head.

"Do you not like to talk?"

I remained silent. No I did not like to talk. Rick looked at Daryl and then back at me.

"Thanks for bringing him back."

I nodded and then he and Hershel left. Daryl looked at me again.

"Scottish?"

"Half, and then half Irish."

He nodded. I looked at his side.

"Damn that went straight through."

"Hurts like a bitch."

"I would be concerned if it did not."

He smirked a little and then looked at me again.

"All them tattoos real?"

"Every single one."

"Hard core."

I had many tattoos. Not large noticeable ones. I had one on my shoulder of my left arm, one on my left wrist, one on my right wrist, one on my back right shoulder, one on the under side of my right arm. I had another on the back of my neck, another near my navel, one on my thigh, one on the left side of my body and the last on my lower back.

"And you? You only have two that I can see."

"Yeah."

"I like that one on your back shoulder. It's nice."

He nodded. He was a bit like me or so I figured. He did not talk much. I sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Ye don't have te stay."

"I will. Just to make sure my hard work of getting you here doesn't go to waste." I said.

He scowled and I laughed a bit.

"Ye know how to use them swords?"

"Better than you think. As well as the bow. I could tell by the bolt, you use a crossbow. I never really liked them much. Too heavy and too slow and difficult to reload. Not that I would need weapons anyway."

I whispered the last part and he shrugged and then a soft knock was heard. An older woman with short grey hair came in. She looked at me. She seemed a bit afraid. I looked at her and then away.

"I thought you might be hungry."

She set a tray of food by his side and then looked at me.

"Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. Even if I was, I did not want to accept anything from them, nor would I be able to eat anything they offered me. I watched as she leaned down and kissed Daryl's head. This bothered me slightly, but I forgot it.

"Right on my stitches." he said.

"You need to know something. You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in his whole life."

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't a done."

"I know. You're every bit as good as them. Every bit."

She left the room and I looked at Daryl.

"Shane?"

"Rick's friend. Another cop."

"The shorter one?"

"The one that tried to help ye up."

"There is something about him I don't like very much."

Daryl smirked and I knew he tried not to laugh. I remember something the woman had said.

"Little girl?"

He nodded.

"Sophia. She's 12 and she's out there."

"A twelve year old child? How long has she been out there?"

"Maybe a week."

"She's dead."

He glared at me.

"A 12 year old child…she cannot still be alive." I said.

"Ye don't know shit!"

"You nearly got yourself killed looking for her. I'm only saying what you fear to."

"I found her god damn doll lady!"

I looked over and saw the doll. I walked over and picked it up. The moment I touched it I felt something I had not felt in months. Hope. I looked at the tattoo on my left shoulder. It said Estel, which meant hope. I sighed and put the doll down. And how could I have said such a thing when I was looking for my own brother?

"Perhaps I'm wrong. She may be alive." I said.

He looked surprised.

"That was fast."

I smirked.

"Don't mistake me for someone who cares." I said coolly.

I went back and sat down.

"What language is that? Yer tattoos?"

I didn't answer. I just looked at him.

"Fine." he said.


	3. Give Me A Reason

Chapter 3

Give Me a Reason

When I woke up the sun was only just coming up over the horizon. I stretched and then got up and prepared to leave. As I was about to open the door, Daryl woke up.

"The hell ye going?"

I sighed.

"I stayed longer than I planned to see you were alright. I'll be on my way now."

He sat up in surprise and then shut his eyes in pain. He started to fall off the bed, but I was quick and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Are you stupid? You're still too weak to sit up and move around."

"Then maybe ye should stay and make sure I stay put, otherwise I'll probably end up killing myself."

I swore under my breath and shook my head.

"I saved you, isn't that enough? I think you're more than old enough to take care of yourself." I said.

He challenged me with a stare.

"Right, ya saved me. Now I think it's yer job to make sure I heal right and don't make any stupid choices."

I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Fine! But once you have healed I'm leaving."

"And what if I 'get hurt' again?"

I looked back at him.

"Are all Americans stupid?!"

All he did was stare at me.

"Tell you what, if you can come up with three good reasons for me to stay by the end of the week I'll stay. If not, then I'll follow my plan and leave."

He nodded and I left the room. I walked outside and for the first time since I got there, I took a minute to look around. I smiled a bit because it really was a beautiful place. It almost seemed as though the whole zombie thing never happened, but I knew it did. I knew the dead had risen up and that they had killed my family. I couldn't be turned into one of them, even if they bit me. I sighed sadly and then went out into the woods. On my way I saw a very thin woman with long brown hair. She was pregnant, that I could tell. I had always been good at knowing things like that, but my special abilities made it even easier. And if the short cop had a problem with me I needed to stay away. For her sake, she did not need fighting when she was pregnant.

Daryl's POV

I didn't want her ta leave. I didn't know why but I just didn't want her to. There had to be a way to convince her to stay. There was something different bout her, I couldn't really explain it.

Rua's POV

I decided to set up camp as far away from the others as I could I decided the edge of the woods would be best, this way I was not on the farmer's property and I was far away from other people. Some would say that being near other people in this world is the best thing to do, but after I lost my family….I couldn't bring myself to feel that pain again. And there was always that risk…. I lay back on the grass and listened to the wind rustle the leaves. I sighed and started to hum a song to myself.

"Hey you!"

I jumped up and aimed my bow. It was the shorter cop, Shane.

"What do you want?"

"You did your part and saved one of our group, now you can go."

I smirked.

"I was asked to stay. And besides my job isn't done until Daryl is fully healed. Then I shall be on my way."

"You should leave now, we don't need you here."

"Just so you know, I'm passed the property line and I'm far away from you and your people. So if you come here again and try to make me leave, I'll kill you. Have I made myself clear officer?"

Hatred was plain in his eyes, but there was also a little bit of fear. He walked off and I lowered my bow.

_ Well, now I cannot go back there. I might as well stay here and wait and see when Daryl can walk around again._

Daryl's POV

When the sun started to go down and Wolf hadn't come back I got worried. When I looked up and out the window, I saw a small fire in the distance. Somehow I knew it was her, but I didn't know why she was so far away. All I knew was I didn't like it. I got up, with difficulty and made my way down the stairs and out of the house.

Rua's POV

I laid there looking at the stars and humming my mother's song. I could hear someone's heart hammering in their chest. I looked up and when I did I saw the figure of a man fall to the ground. I took my bow with an arrow ready and slowly went towards it. When I saw who it was I threw my bow aside and knelt down.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here?!" I hissed.

"Looking fer you!" He growled.

I sighed and shook my head. It was too far back to the house, I would have to take him to my tent for the night. I helped him up and started to walk back.

"You owe me big time."

He grunted in response and I got him inside. He looked around.

"This what you had in that big ass duffle bag?"

I slapped him.

"Damn it woman! Ow!"

Another slap.

"Alright I get it!"

"Why were you looking for me? Especially after I told you that you were not strong enough to move? And in the middle of the night!? Walkers could have found you!"

"I told ye I was looking fer ya. I got worried since yer all the way out here and all. Ye saved my life, I owe it te ya to make sure yer okay once in a while."

I sighed and smirked.

"Alright, thanks I guess. But stop doing stupid stuff like that!"

He shrugged and I looked outside.

"Your friend Shane paid me a little visit today. Telling me to leave and I did my part in saving you. I told him I promised you I would not leave until you had fully healed. He didn't seem to like that. But I'm not on Mr. Greene's property so he has no say, plus I am nowhere near your people."

"Then how were ya gonna know what I was okay?"

"Stay here and wait until I saw you walking around again. I cannot go anywhere near your people, the last thing I want is to start a fight. Especially with that thin, brown haired woman being pregnant."

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Ya talking bout Lori?"

"Long brown hair, really, really thin?" he nodded. "Then yes I am. I have always been able to tell if someone was pregnant or sick. If no one else knows I think we should stay quiet, maybe she doesn't want anyone else to know."

He nodded.

"I don't talk te people much anyway."

I tilted my head.

"You talk to me. Why is that?"

He shrugged again and I smirked.

"Well get some rest, you need it after the stupid choice you made."

He scowled and I lay down on the opposite side of the tent.

"Oíche mhaith." (**Goodnight.**)

"Night."


	4. The Trouble Begins

Chapter 4

The Trouble Begins

Daryl's POV

When I woke up Wolf was up and getting dressed. I felt like I couldn't breath. She was wearing some faded jeans and what looked like a sports bra. She was thin but looked real fit and her skin was flawless. Almost like a pearl. Her long blood red hair fell down her back in soft waves and her thin hands reached for a shirt.

_ Damn she's sexy!_

She jumped and turned.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

She nodded and then quickly put on her shirt.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

Rua's POV

Normally I would have been beyond angry that he had been watching me, but I was not. I looked down and then I heard angry voices running towards my tent.

"I'm telling ya she hurt him and dragged him off! Probably wants the farm for herself so she took out our strongest guy first!"

I groaned in frustration.

"Your friend Shane is starting to get on my nerves."

"Daryl!?"

That was Rick.

"Yeah mom?! Ya gonna ground me fer sneaking out?!"

Someone chuckled but Shane practically tore open my tent. I narrowed my eyes and threw him back. I emerged from the tent. He tried to get up but I held one of my swords to his chest.

"I don't know if it's customary in America to just barge into a woman's tent, but where I come from it is not! If you ever invade my privacy again I will leave you with a black eye. Maybe you should take a minute and check yourself and your behavior."

"Miss Wolf we just wanted to make sure Daryl was alright, he wasn't in the bed and we got worried." said Rick.

I looked at him and then saw the pregnant woman standing near him. I sheathed the sword and nodded my head.

"My apologies. Daryl is fine. Actually I had to slap him last night because he was trying to get to me by himself. He collapsed a little more than half way and I had to get him somewhere safe. It was never my intent to make you worry."

I was really only looking at Lori when I said this. She nodded and I walked back inside.

"Time for you to go back with them."

"And if I don't wanna?"

I smirked.

"Not an option."

I grabbed him and helped him out of the tent. He made himself heavier and I rolled my eyes.

"Tá tú i ndáiríre dúr!" (**You really are stupid!**)

I let him go on purpose but he did not fall. He winced a bit but other than that he could stand on his own.

"Well, well. It would seem you heal faster than I thought."

"Which means you can leave now."

I looked at Shane. I smirked and then sat down.

"Once again you amadán(**fool**) I am not on the property. I am not bothering you and I think you could use a little extra security."

I looked at Lori. Her eyes widened briefly and then she looked away. I nodded and then Shane stomped off angrily.

"He has the maturity range of a 4 year old." I said.

The Asian man laughed and Lori smiled. Daryl chuckled and then looked at me.

"Ye know ye can come back with us. Shane ain't the boss around here."

"And who is?"

He looked at Rick. I stood up looked at him.

"Are you her husband?"

He seemed confused but he nodded.

"I'll stay here." I looked at Daryl. "Until the end of the week."

He scowled.

"Oh did you think I had forgotten?"

"I hoped so." he muttered.

I shook my head and then grabbed my bow.

"Where the hell ya going?"

I sighed and looked over my shoulder.

"Well I need food….and so does your group."

Rick walked off but Lori stayed. I looked away.

"You especially will need food. I know of your condition."

"Please don't say anything."

I turned around.

"You have not told Rick? Why?"

She raised her brows.

"Right, end of the world and all. But just so you know, he knows to."

I pointed at Daryl.

"I ain't gonna say nothing. Ain't my damn business."

She smiled and nodded to us and then followed after her husband. I walked towards the woods but Daryl stopped me again.

"I'm going with ya."

"In case you haven't noticed you still cannot stand comfortably. You stay here like a good boy. Try and think those three reasons while I'm gone."

I could feel him glaring but I only smiled at him and ran off.

Daryl's POV

"Why the hell do I want her at stay?!"

I kicked a rock and then leaned against a tree.

"Yo brother."

_ T-dog._

I nodded and he walked up and leaned against the tree across from me.

"You look like you're meditating."

"Thinking."

"About what?"

I scowled.

"What's it matter?"

He shrugged.

"Want a little help?"

"If ye can help me think of three damn reasons fer Wolf ta stay." I said.

He smiled and started to laugh.

"Seriously? You, Daryl Dixon want a woman to stay?"

"Got a problem?"

"Never thought you were the type to want any woman to stay."

I looked out towards the woods.

"This one's different, hell if I know why. She saved ma life, and it was her own choice too. She calls me stupid, slaps me when I curse and gets on my nerves. But she's….."

"Drop dead gorgeous, can fight better than most of us, has a sexy accent and talks to you out of all of us."

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure she won't stay because I think she's sexy."

T-dog shook his head and smiled.

"You got to please these kinds of women. Wolf is a foreign hotty who could kick any dude's ass. She's…..in a way….classy. Look how differently she talks than us. She's British."

"Scottish-Irish."

"Right whatever. I'm not suggesting you try and talk like that, just be yourself."

I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Ye want me ta be myself? That'll send her running fer the hills!"

He looked out into the woods then back at me.

"How do you know?"

Rua's POV

On my way back from an alright hunting trip, I found a clearing. There was a river running through it and a few patches of wild flowers. I walked out into the sun and smiled.

_ This is beautiful!_

There was a tree easy to climb and had a large gap in the branches for me to be comfortable. I ate my share of the food so no one would see. I walked out towards the river, it was too bad it was such a high risk to drink it. At least for anyone else it would be. I shook my head, grabbed what I had hunted and then walked back. As I approached I heard voices.

"I'm talking about the sweet guy I know is in there. You play the big bad hunter, but classy women like Wolf need to know there's more than just a strong man. They need to know there's sensitive heart."

"Sensitive? Ya kidding me?"

"You want her to stay?"

"I told ya I did!"

"You like the woman?"

Someone stood up.

"I ain't said anything like that!"

"Yeah you like her. Then just be yourself!"

I saw the man walk off. Daryl kicked a rock and I smiled a bit. I started to clack my tongue ring against my teeth. I only ever did that when I was nervous, and I had not been nervous like that in several years. I walked out and when he turned and saw me I smirked.

"Miss me?"

He seemed…tense. He nodded and I raised my brows. I set my game down and divided it.

"Make sure this gets to Lori."

I had a pile of 2 rabbits and 3 squirrels.

"Why ya trying ta make sure she's healthy?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"You are so stupid. She is pregnant! If she does then so does the child. And of the child dies….it could kill her too. Her husband doesn't need to lose her."


	5. Bittersweet

Chapter 5

Bittersweet

Daryl's POV

She was so selfless! She didn't know us, she didn't owe us anything. We owed her! But she still wanted at maker sure Lori was healthy. She looked at me and I tried at act natural. She stood up and walked closer to me.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded, but I sure as hell wasn't prepared for her question.

"Do you like me Daryl?"

I was frozen.

Rua's POV

"Do you like me Daryl?"

He did not say a word. I nodded and then walked away.

"You should get that food to your people, before it spoils."

With those words I disappeared into my tent. To my surprise I actually started to cry a little.

About an hour later, I heard someone walking towards my tent. Then a soft voice called to me.

"Miss Wolf?"

I came out and found the woman with short gray hair. I clacked my tongue ring.

"I'm Carol. We sort of met when Daryl was injured."

I nodded.

"We wanted you to join us. The food you brought back….there is more than enough for us all."

"You…are Sophia's mother."

She gasped.

"Have you seen her?!"

She held such hope in her eyes. I bit my lower lip and she looked away.

"No….but I'll find her. I promise."

She looked at me in shock.

"But you don't even know me."

"A mother…..should never be separated from her child. Thank you for inviting me, but there is something I must do."

I walked towards the woods.

"You can't go out there! It's dark!"

"You don't need to worry about me. I was born with the ability to see in the dark. I will return…and when I do…..Sophia will be with me."

I ran off before she could say another word.

Daryl's POV

When Carol came back Wolf wasn't with her.

"Told you she wouldn't eat with us."

I glared at Shane.

"Shut yer damn mouth before I shut it permanently."

"It wasn't that she didn't want to….she…"

I looked back at her.

"She went to look for Sophia. I told not to while it was so dark…..but she ran off before I could do anything."

I jumped up, causing a sharp pain. I grabbed my side but otherwise stood up straight.

"And ya let her go!?"

"Daryl she couldn't have stopped her! But why's she doing all this?" Glenn said.

"I don't give a damn why! I'm going after her!"

"If you do and you pop a stitch you could bleed out!" said Dale.

I shouted in frustration and went ta my tent.

"And she calls me stupid."

I decided to wait until dawn, then I was going after her.

Rua's POV

I went to where I had found Daryl, where he said he had found her doll. That was only 3 days ago, which meant she could be close by. I clacked my tongue ring against my teeth nervously, then I walked east, every once in a while calling out her name. Then it came to a point where I could smell blood, human blood.

"Sophia!?"

I heard a small gasp and immediately ran towards it.

"Sophia?! If that's you please tell me. I am Rua Wolf, I came out here to find you. Your mother, Carol…she has been looking for you too."

She came out. I smiled but then I saw her shoulder. Tears sprang to my eyes. She had been bitten. I walked forward and knelt down beside her. How could I tell her she was going to die.

"Sophia…."

"I know what'll happen. But can you take me to my mom?"

She was crying and so was I.

"Yes. I will."

I picked her up and went as fast as I could back to the farm.

"Hold on sweetie, almost there."

I made it to the farm, but only made it half way across the field. She would not make it all the way.

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!"

Two people came running forward.

"Hang on little one, your mother will be here soon!"

Her face was so pale and her eyes looked dark with sickness.

"Carol!? Where is Carol!?"

"Wolf?!"

"Daryl! Get Carol quickly!"

Only moments later Carol was running forward with Lori, Rick, T-dog and Daryl.

"Sophia!"

Carol fell to her knees crying. I tried to pass her to her mother's arms but she cried in pain.

"I promised her I would bring her to you." I said.

I tried to keep my voice steady, but it was shaky.

"Mom?"

"I'm here honey."

Carol took her hand and I tried to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

I closed my eyes.

"Oh baby there's nothing to be sorry for." Carol cried.

"I love…you mommy."

I opened my eyes and looked at the girl. Her eyes were closing and her breathing was slowing.

"No….no please…" I whispered.

"Sophia!" Carol sobbed.

By now the rest of the group and Mr. Greene and his family had gathered. Little Sophia was gone. I shut my eyes and Carol gently took her from my arms.

"I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder." I said softly.

I stood up and left the group alone. Tears poured down my face as I walked back to my tent.


	6. Open Your Heart

Chapter 6

Open Your Heart

Daryl's POV

I didn't notice she was gone until Carol asked her something and she didn't answer. I saw her walking back ta her tent. I ran after her.

"Hey Wolf!"

She didn't stop and she crawled inside her tent. I stopped right outside and knelt down.

"Wol….Rua?" I asked.

"Téigh ar shiúl!." (**Go away.**)

She was crying and I didn't like it.

"I ain't going nowhere! So ye can either let me in or I'ma come in myself!"

I waited a good 4 minutes before unzipping the flap.

Rua's POV

When I heard him start to come inside I turned and flung myself into his arms and cried.

"It should have been me! I am older, I have lived a good life! She was a child! I could have saved her. " I sobbed.

He didn't say anything. He just sat there and let me cry into his chest. It was true I could have saved her…but I couldn't damn her to that sort of life. To the hell of a life I lived.

Daryl's POV

I had no clue what ta do. Ain't never had a girl cry on me before. I remembered what T-dog told me, bout trying ta be sensitive. I put my hand on her back and tried ta calm her down.

"It ain't yer fault. Least she got ta say good-by ta her momma. If ya hadn't found her she never woulda had that chance. And nobody coulda saved her. It was too late."

She looked up at me and then sat up.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to cry on you…."

"Will ya shut-up? I don't give a damn if ya cried on me. That girl died in yer arms….ya had every right to cry."

She smiled at me and hugged me.

Rua's POV

I threw my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"You tell me I saved your life….I think you saved mine Daryl. I don't think I can leave, not anymore."

He scowled and I laughed. He wrapped his strong arms around me tightly and held me close against him. I could feel his heartbeat, feel his warm breath on my skin. I buried my face in his shoulder. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Do you have three good reasons for me yet?" I whispered.

Our faces were incredibly close together.

"Yer good ta have around."

"Not what I had in mind but I'll take it."

He slowly touched my face.

"Ya can keep me in line better than anyone else."

"That is two."

"I don't really have a third in so many words."

I gave him a confused look. Then he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes went wide and then he pulled away. He looked at me and all I could do was stare into his light blue eyes.

"That good enough?"

I knew if I tried to talk I would only screw things up. I had never had a boyfriend and until I met Daryl, I never really thought about it. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips to mine again. I felt him smile and then his tongue traced my lower lip. I opened my mouth and he pulled me closer. I felt his tongue go over my ring and he pulled back.

"I can take it out of it bothers you."

"It ain't that, just didn't know ya had it. How many piercings ye got woman?"

I smiled mischievously.

"Want to find out."

He smiled a bit and started kissing me again. I had one ear with 4 piercings and another with 3 on the lobe and one in my cartilage. I also had a belly ring and an eyebrow piercing. I don't how, but I was suddenly sitting on Daryl's lap. I smiled into our kiss and knotted my fingers in his hair. He started to lean back but I knew he was still hurt, so I pulled him back onto me.

"Didn't think you'd wanna be on the bottom."

"I'm making an exception since you are still healing. Do NOT get used to this."

He chuckled and started sucking at my neck. I moaned his name, I had never had such a feeling before.

"Oh god Daryl don't stop that!"

"Ya like that? What are ya a vampire."

My eyes widened and I pushed him back. He looked surprised and a little angry.

"The hell woman?!"

I realized what I had done and I looked down.

"I'm sorry I…..I didn't mean to do that."

"Do ya not like vampires?"

"No, I'm terrified of them. I have terrible memories of people scaring me dressed up as bloody vampires." I lied.

"My bad. I won't do it again."

I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I met a lot of American men when I came here…but none of them made me nervous like you do."

"That why ya make that clicking noise?"

I nodded.

"Daryl? You here?"

He growled in frustration and put his fingers to his lips.

"I told you he probably went hunting. Now we should leave Miss Wolf alone."

"For what?!"

"Sophia died in her arms Shane! How would you feel if a child died in your arms and there was nothing you could do?" Rick said angrily.

"You're right. Let's go."

As soon as we could not hear them I started to laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Are you hiding from them?" I asked.

He scowled and started to tickle me. Problem was, I wasn't ticklish.

"Sorry, not ticklish."

"Damn."

He looked at me, probably expecting me to slap him.

"I don't care if you use that word, just no…..f bombs."

"I'ma try, but only fer you."

I smiled and kissed him gently.

"You should get going back to your tent before they come back."

"Only if ya come with me."

Heat flooded my face and I knew I was blushing.

Daryl's POV

She turned red as a cherry.

"You know full well there would be problems if Shane saw me near your people."

_ I'ma kick his punk ass!_

"Who says that dipshit is gonna see ya?"

She raised her brow and I took her back ta my tent. My wasn't as big as hers, but it was comfortable enough fer us both.

"You don't mind that I sleep in my bra do you?"

"And ya call me stupid? Course I don't care."

She smiled and removed her shirt. She had a belly ring and that was a diamond. She lay down across from me and went to sleep. I wasn't no cuddle bunny, but I wanted ta hold her. I moved closer and slowly put my arm around her.

"Took you long enough."

I nearly hit the top of the tent.

"Shit yer awake?!"

"Duh. Funny though, I didn't think of you as a cuddle bunny."

I growled and she laughed softly.

"I ain't no cuddle bunny. I swear ya tell anyone bout this and…."

"And what? You going to cut me off?"

I pinned her to the ground and hovered over her. She clacked her tongue ring and I smirked.

"Good, yer nervous. And ya should be after all yer teasing."

She raised her eyebrow.

"You going to kiss me or make me beg for it, because I don't beg."

She softly pushed her knee against my arrow wound. It didn't really hurt. She smiled and pushed me onto my back. All I could really think to do was smile at her.

Rua's POV

He was smiling. I could not believe that Daryl was smiling! And at me! I smiled back at him and he sat up.

"I mean it though, if ya ever tell anyone I can be gentle…yer gonna regret it."

I laughed a little and leaned forward.

"I won't tell if you don't tell anyone I can be gentle." He nodded. "And one more thing…." He raised a brow. "If I'm sleeping in just a bra then you're sleeping shirtless."

I pulled his shirt up and off. I looked at every inch of his chest.

"Well, well, well…can you tell me where Daryl Dixon went because I think I just lost him."

He forced me back with a playful growl and I stopped smiling. I reached up and gently touched his face. He sat up and so did I. I could not take my eyes off him. I hesitantly touched his chest and then the tattoo on his chest.

"Whaddya doing?"

I didn't know how to answer him.


	7. Flesh & Blood

Chapter 7

Flesh & Blood

What was I doing? I trailed my hand gently down his chest, eventually I stopped at his heart. Every beat was strong.

"I think….I think I'm just trying to convince myself you are real." I whispered.

My voice shook a little. After seeing my parents die and then come back to life….somehow I found it hard to believe some people were still real breathing humans. He covered my hand with his and had me look at him.

"I'm real! Flesh and blood right here in front a ya. I ain't going nowhere."

He let go of my hand and I put my other hand on the side of his face. I slowly moved forward until I was in his arms. I felt him lie down, but I did not let go of him. For the first time since my family died I needed someone. I needed Daryl. I closed my eyes and curled up beside him. I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Daryl's POV

I'll admit it, I cuddled with her. It seemed ta calm her down and help her sleep. I smiled a little.

_ Fer once she looks peaceful and shit. Probably hasn't had that feeling in a while. I know I haven't._

Merle woulda liked her, she was a badass, a smart mouth, and she didn't give a fuck who liked her and who didn't. She was free ta be herself and she did it. I liked her a lot, more and more every damn day.

"Sleep well little wolf." I said.

I almost laughed at myself for giving her a nickname. In a way she reminded me of my mom. Not in a weird way, the fact she was gentle with me and a complete badass if someone pissed her off. I closed my eyes and tried ta get some sleep.

Rua's POV

I woke up to the sound of a rooster. My eyes widened when I heard someone walking towards the tent.

"Daryl wake up!" I hissed.

He opened his eyes but then Shane looked through the screen of the tent.

_ Oh boy._

"You!?"

I didn't have any weapons on me. Not that I needed them but I did not want to hurt anyone. I ran out of the tent and Shane chased after me. I was fast, but he was a trained cop. I twisted my ankle and I fell to the ground.

"Damn you." I said.

"Thought you were gonna stay away!"

I kicked his legs so he fell to the ground. I stood up and held my fists up.

"You want to fight me?! A cop?!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I have had to. And you clearly don't know me very well."

"You wouldn't have to if you would just leave."

Daryl came running with Rick.

"Tell you what, if you beat me in a fight I'll go. If you don't, then I get to stay and I'll go wherever I damn well please."

He snorted and shook his head.

"Fine. But you should pack now."

He turned to go but I spoke again.

"I hope I'm clear when I say no weapons."

"Yeah."

I looked at Rick.

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry about all this, you don't have to fight him. You're welcome to stay with this group."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I have dealt with guys like him, I'm not afraid to bleed. Besides, maybe this will make him think twice about being so disrespectful. So just make sure he's ready by midday in the middle of this field. I'll be there."

Rick sighed but didn't argue. Daryl walked forward.

"Can I talk ta ye."

It was not a question. He walked off with me.

"The hell ya thinking Rua?!"

"What's up with you?"

I literally was confused.

"He's a full grown man and he ain't weak neither."

I glared at him.

"So you think just because I'm a woman I can't fight a man? Is that it Daryl?"

"Not exactly, but he could really hurt you."

I calmed down a little and walked forward and hugged him.

"He may be strong, but I'm faster and smarter than he is. I won't let him hurt me I promise."

He pushed me away and walked off. My heart hurt, I walked back to my tent. I intended to fight fairly. I put on a crop top and then started to get ready.

Daryl's POV

I walked towards Shane and shoved him.

"What the hell man?" he said.

"Ya haven't liked Rua from the beginning! Now ye wanna hurt her!?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"She doesn't belong here! She's dangerous and unpredictable. We don't know her."

"Don't mean ya have ta be a dick!"

"What you say?"

Rick got in between us.

"That's enough. Now Rua said to meet her in the middle of the field at noon. And you're going to forfeit Shane."

"Like hell I am!"

He walked off. I knew I had ta apologize ta Rua. I made my way ta her tent.

"Rua?"

She came out and I almost lost it. She was wearing jean shorts, a top that showed her middle and her hands were wrapped. She had her combat boots and she looked ready ta fight.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head and then said,

"I shouldn't of shoved ya. I just don't want'cha ta get hurt. Ya mean a lot ta me."

She smiled at me and ran into my arms.

"I told you, this isn't the first time I have had to fight a stupid cop. I'll be fine."

I held her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. I started to talk but then stopped and just kissed her real hard.

Rua's POV

He kissed me harder than he ever had, and he had only kissed me a few times. His tongue wrestled with mine and I moaned. I pulled away before I could get carried away.

"As much as I want to continue that, and I mean I really want to, I have a point to prove."

He smirked and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go then."

I smiled and nodded. Most of the group had gathered there. Shane stood there in the middle. I walked out and looked at him.

"You sure you want to do this deary?"

He glared at me.

"Well then….let's dance."

I ran at him and he threw a punch. I slid between his legs and hit the back of his leg. I got up quickly and kicked him down. He grabbed my foot and forced me to the ground. He hit me hard in the stomach and I just looked at him. His eyes widened for a brief moment then the glare returned.

"No man don't!"

T-Dog was holding Daryl back. Shane went to hit me again but I turned and grabbed his fist. I stared into his eyes and slowly forced him to the ground. I threw him back. He jumped up and ran at me. He tried to kick me but I ducked and then with one swift movement I knocked his feet from under him. I grabbed him by the shirt and held up my hand.

"Mercy is for the weak mate, you didn't train to be merciful."

I acted like I was going to kill him and then twisted his nose and made a honking noise. He threw him down and looked at Daryl. I winked at him. I looked at Shane and offered him my hand.

"I won but that doesn't mean I'm going to rub it in your face."

He slapped my hand away and walked off. I shrugged and then looked at Rick who was now behind me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's too bad, I really don't know why he hates me."

I pat Rick's shoulder and then started walking to my tent. I looked at Daryl on my way and smiled. I went to the clearing I'd found not too long ago. I knelt down near the river.

"I'm sorry mum, dad…..I couldn't find him. I tried so hard….I can only hope he wasn't turned into one of those monsters. I'm….I'm just so sorry."

I heard Daryl walk up behind me. I always knew when Daryl was near me. He knelt down and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Who'd ye lose?"

"My little brother Markus. He's only 16. We were waylaid in Atlanta when the walkers came. He ran when I told him to and I said I would come find him later. I was looking for him that day I found you, it was also the day I gave up. He'd been missing for a month and…."

I couldn't finish. Daryl pulled me to his chest and I closed my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise. Yer never gonna be alone again, I'ma always be here with you."

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. Tears sprang to my eyes and I clung to him. I felt his lips on my hair.

"Shhh, come on now don't cry. I don't like seeing ya crying. Makes me sad."

I did my best to calm down and he helped me up.

"Come on."

He put his arm around me and we went back. We went to my tent and he pulled me onto his lap and held me. I looked up at him and his nose rubbed against mine.

"Kiss me?" I asked.

He pressed his lips to mine and I put my hand on the back of his neck. What started as a slow and gentle kiss turned into something more. His tongue parted my lips and entered my mouth. I sucked on his lower lip and he moved to my neck. I pushed him back and took off his shirt. I kissed every inch of him.

"Rua….."

I smiled and moved back up. He flipped me so I was on my back and we stared into each other's eyes. He dropped his mouth to mine and kissed me hungrily. I rubbed myself against his growing erection. He wrapped his arm around me and I moaned. He stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop?"

"Look….I like ya, I like ya a lot. I don't wanna go screwing things up by having sex so soon."

I knew he was right, even though we both wanted it.

"So we won't go all the way." I moved close to him. "But I still want you to touch me."

I put his hand on my face and leaned forward, hungry for his kiss. He didn't deny me his kiss and we picked up where we had left off.


	8. Crushed Hope

Chapter 8

Crushed Hope

The next morning all of us were gathered around eating breakfast. Carol smiled at me and I looked away. I could not look at her when I had failed. I promised to bring Sophia back…..and I had failed.

"Miss Wolf."

I slowly looked up at her. She walked over to me.

"I don't blame you. You went out there to look for my little girl even though you didn't know me at all and didn't owe me a thing. I got to say goodbye to here because of you. Thank you."

I stood up and hugged her. I surprised myself when I did it.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save her. But I'm happy you got to say goodbye."

She pat my back and then Daryl pulled me down into his lap.

"It's alright."

I nodded and he kissed me.

"So hey guys…."

We all looked at the Asian man, who name I learned was Glenn.

"The barn is full of walkers."

My eyes widened and I looked at the barn. I took Daryl's hand and the group walked over to the barn, I went with them. Shane started to go forward but I stopped him.

"I'll look."

He seemed surprised but he still scowled. I sighed but then looked inside the barn. For a second I thought I saw my brother, but then a walker pressed it's face to the door and I jumped back. Someone pulled on my arm, it was T-dog. I walked back to Daryl and Shane looked at Rick.

"You can't tell me you're alright with this!"

"No I'm not but this isn't our land!"

"Not our land, this is our lives man!"

The rest of the conversation was lost to me, I couldn't stop thinking about my brother.

"Wolf!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Shane.

"You want those things in there?"

I was shocked he was actually asking my opinion.

"No, but Mr. Grimes is right. This is Mr. Greene's land and we ought to ask him before doing anything. He knows what those things can do so there must be a good reason for this."

"He thinks those things in there are people! Sick people!" said Dale.

We all looked at him and Rick walked forward.

"You knew about this?"

"Yesterday after the fight I talked to Hershel. His wife, his step-son are in there!"

So that was the reason. His family was in there.

"See it's his family."

I meant to say it loudly, but it came out a whisper. I walked away and sat down under a tree.

"Rua?"

I smiled at Daryl and he sat beside me.

"Something wrong?"

I put my head on his shoulder.

"When I looked inside the barn…..for a second I thought I saw my brother. I thought I saw Markus."

"Ya miss yer little brother. It couldn'ta been him."

"I know…..I know but…."

"Ye don't have ta explain nothing ta me little darling," I smiled. "he was yer bro."

I looked at him.

"Little darling?" I asked.

He blushed.

"If I'm not mistaken I think you are blushing Mr. Dixon." I teased.

He growled and I laughed.

"When did you start giving me a nickname?"

"That ain't yer nickname."

I smiled more and he stood up. I followed him around.

"Then what is it? Come on tell me."

"Not a chance!"

I smirked and kicked him lightly and then ran off. He chased after me and I laughed. I jumped up into a tree and he stayed on the ground.

"Can't climb a tree love?"

I covered my mouth immediately. He jumped up and came up in front of me.

"Course I can….little wolf."

I smiled a little and he smiled back at me.

"That's yer nickname. Yer thin as a twig and ya can kick Shane's ass."

I leaned closer.

"But you are the only one I'll let call me little wolf."

I kissed his lips quickly and then jumped down. He followed me and I had never been happier.

Daryl's POV

I didn't know if it was because she was Scottish-Irish or because she really cared, but I liked it when she called me love. She leaned against the side of the shed and I stood there with her. I never really talked with a girl, but I liked talking ta Rua. She trusted me, and I wouldn't let her down.

"What does Shane have?"

I looked over and saw Shane carrying a bag of guns.

"Oh shit."

I ran towards Shane with Rua close behind. Shane started ta hand out guns.

"My dad will kick yall out!"

"Shane we can't leave!" Carl said.

"We're not going anywhere little man."

He looked at me.

"How about you man, you gonna protect yours?"

I looked at Rua. I wanted ta protect her. I took the gun.

"Yeah."

Rua's POV

I looked at Daryl in shock. Shane looked at me next.

"You gonna help? Earn your place with us?"

I backed away and shook my head.

"No. This is wrong! And you officer Walsh are a disgrace to your shield! And I have seen some real low cops!"

I ran off to find Rick.

"Rick?! RICK!?"

I heard moaning and growling and when I saw what it was my jaw dropped. Rick was with Mr. Greene and a younger boy, I think his name was Jimmy, and they were pulling two walkers.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

I whipped around and saw Shane and the other running forward.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Shane back off!" Rick said.

Shane started to rant and then he shot the female walker.

"SHANE ENOUGH!"

I didn't know what to do! I wanted to help but I didn't know how.

"That's it's heart! It's lungs! Why's it still coming!?"

Shane shot her again.

"Shane that's enough!"

"Yeah you're right man that is enough!"

He went forward and shot it in the head. It fell dead and Mr. Greene looked broken.

"They ain't sick! They're dead! They're the same things that got Amy! They got Otis!"

He started walking towards the barn. I had to act now!

"Shane no!"

I ran forward and knocked him away. He got up but I stood in front of the barn, my arms spread out.

"Get out of the way Wolf!"

"No!"

"I MEAN IT! MOVE!"

"NO! LOWER YOUR WEAPON OFFICER!"

He came forward and threw me out of the way. He handcuffed me to the side of the damn barn! I was right near the door.

"SHANE STOP!" I cried.

I knew I shouldn't use my inhumane strength, but I had to stop Shane. I yanked and broke not only the wood but the handcuffs, but it was too late. The walkers started to come out and the others had no choice but to shoot. It was a massacre. The last walker came out of the barn. They aimed to shoot but I screamed and ran forward.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!"

"Get out of the way Rua!" T-dog said.

"NO! THAT'S MY BROTHER!"

"He isn't your brother anymore!" Andrea said.

"Shut-up!"

I ran forward but someone still shot. I did not stop and I put a blade through his head.

Daryl's POV

My heart stopped beating when Shane shot her shoulder. She killed her brother, but it was what happened next that made me stop walking towards her. She was standing real still and then blood started to pour from her shoulder and the bullet slid out. Then she picked up her little brother and walked to her tent. She killed her little brother. I was standing pretty close ta Shane, so I turned and punched him square in the face.

"If ye hadn't made that shit move she never woulda had ta see her little brother like that!"

I went after Rua and when I got there, there was a fire burning near her tent. She cremated her brother. She came outside and I noticed she had a packed bag.

"Rua?"

She didn't look at me and she started to take down her tent. I ran forward and grabbed her.

"The hell are ya doing!?"

"Leaving."

Her voice was dead.

"Ye can't leave!"

"Yes I can. And I should, I think by now you know I'm not human."

She struggled but I pushed her up against a tree. Even though she was stronger than me, she didn't wanna hurt me.

"Ya can't leave me! I know yer brother dying hurts like a bitch, but I need ya!" She looked surprised and I kept going. "My brother's gone too! I don't know if he's dead or alive or a walker. Yer the only thing in my life worth living for! Ya don't get ta make me fall fer ya and then just leave! I don't give a fuck what ya are! If ya go…I might as well kill myself because I don't think I can live without ya! I NEED ya Rua! And I need ya because…"

_ Say it ya dumb redneck!_

I shut my eyes.

"I love ya! I love ya Rua Wolf!"


	9. So This is Love

**So Rua's big secret will be revealed here. If you do not like it then do not read further.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

So This is Love

Rua's POV

He told me he loved me. I thought I would have to be the first one to say it, but he did. This man, who was usually aggressive and emotionally closed off…..he loved me. He loved me even though I was a blight of nature, a demon of the night.

"Daryl…I'm a vampire."

"Yeah, so?"

I was shocked.

"If someone starts bleeding, and I mean badly…..I could lose control. I could kill someone…..I could kill you."

"That's a risk I'm willing ta take."

"I…"

"Shut-up!"

He crashed his lips to mine and my hand held onto him as though for dear life. He kissed my jaw and down to my neck. I moaned his name and he looked back at me.

"If yer gonna leave fine…..but not before I make sure ya know how much I love ya."

I didn't even have a chance to say anything. He started kissing me again and didn't stop. He practically threw me inside my tent I tried to sit up but he pushed me down. He went to kiss me but he stopped.

"The hell am I doing?"

He backed off and I sat up a little.

"Why did you bloody stop?"

He looked at me.

"What ye want me ta keep going?"

I crawled to him and brought my face close to his.

"Make me want to stay! A part of me doesn't want to go….please Daryl."

He seemed uncertain. I pushed him back and straddled him. I put my hands on his chest and started to move against his hardened manhood. He stared into my eyes and then sat up and wrapped his arms around me. He sucked hard at my neck and I knew I was going to have a hickey later, but I didn't care. I needed Daryl as much as he needed me.

"Is breá liom tú Daryl! I love you Daryl!"

He stopped and looked at me.

"About fucking time!"

I slapped him and he kissed me again. He started kissing my shoulder and I untied the front of my shirt. It was one of those medieval looking ones with spaghetti straps and I didn't need a bra. The second my chest was exposed to him he grabbed my breasts and massaged them both.

"Oh Daryl! Yes!" I said.

He sucked hard at my neck and I cried out. He pushed me down and tore off my pants. Bit by bit our clothing was removed until we were both naked. I trailed my fingers down his chest and stopped at his stomach. Every part of him was perfect.

"Daryl…..you're perfect." I whispered.

He looked at me in shock and I smiled and pulled his lips to mine. He nipped at my lip and then thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and he pressed himself against my opening. He slowly entered me and I pushed my hips towards him so I could take more of him inside me.

"Yer so damn tight!" He groaned.

All I could do was moan in response. He stayed completely still, but I wanted him to move.

"Move Daryl! Please move!"

He started moving slowly in and out and I felt like I couldn't breath without him. I closed my eyes and his mouth covered mine again. Our tongues wrestled and he would switch from kissing my lips to my neck. I leaned forward to kiss his shoulder and then kissed the tattoo on his chest. He pumped into me harder and faster and I crying his name over and over again.

"Look at me Rua!" He said huskily.

I looked up into his eyes. I could see the lust and need in them. It was what finished me.

"DARYL!"

He shouted my name and then came hard and fast. But he wasn't done. He lifted me up and then laid on his back.

"Ya said ya didn't like ta be on the bottom. Show me what ya got."

What I didn't tell Daryl was that before him I was a virgin.

"I can't really guarantee I'll be able to give you the pleasure you expect."

"Why? This yer first time?"

I bit my lower lip and his amused smirk fell.

"Oh." the smirk returns. "Then I'ma just have ta show ya how it's done."

I smiled and placed his hands on my hips and moved me back and forth. I picked up the pace and started to move up and down. We both started to breath harder again and he sat up and kissed me passionately. When I started to slow down, he thrusted up into me and I dug my nails into his back.

"Oh shit! Ooohhh!"

I let my orgasm take over and he threw me down and pounded into me so hard I was seeing stars. Finally he found his release and I smiled. Both of us were sweating and panting, but smiling.

"That was…"

"Fucking amazing."

I slapped him and he kissed me.

"Ya remember when I saw ya getting dressed?" I nodded. "Yer even sexier when yer naked beneath me."

I clacked my tongue ring and he laughed.

"Ya ain't got nothing ta be nervous bout baby."

I raised my brows.

"Another nickname love?"

"Trying ta top that one. With yer sexy accent it makes it 10 times better than any a mine."

I smiled and kissed him gently. He rolled onto his back and I pushed my hair back and smiled at him.

"Ya still leaving? If ya do, I'ma have ta follow ya."

"Why? Because without me giving you sex you'll die."

"Yeah pretty much."

I laughed and shook my head. I straddled him and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you Daryl."


	10. Final farewells

Chapter 10

Final Farewells

Knowing Daryl loved me made my brother's death a little easier to deal with, but not by much. I was up early that morning and I stood in front of the ashes.

"I tried to find you Markus you have to know that. I should have tried harder I know….I think there was a reason I found Daryl. I don't think it was any chance meeting. It was fate! I was meant to find him, to fall in love with him. I think he's the one person who was put on this earth for me, and I for him. My life is so much clearer now that I know he loves me too! Which is why wherever he goes I'm going to follow, even if I die. So I guess…..this really is good-by brother. Tell mum and dad I love them, I'll see you all again someday….at least I hope I will. "

"Yer parents would be proud of ya."

I smiled and turned around. Daryl walked forward and put his hand on my face. I leaned against his palm and closed my eyes.

"Ya mean what ya said? Yer with me till the end?"

I smiled at him.

"Not until the end. Always."

He kissed me and then held me in his strong arms.

"Rua."

We separated and I saw most of the group and some of the Greene family there. Rick walked forward and looked at me.

"No one should have to see a loved one like that, let alone have to kill them…..We all came to pay our respects."

My eyes widened with surprised.

"But….you hardly know me."

A lot of them smiled.

"That didn't stop you from bringing Daryl back." T-dog said.

"Or from risking your life to bring my little girl back so I could say good-bye." Carol added.

"And looking after me when you found out." Lori said.

Tears welled in my eyes and I smiled.

"Thank you all so much."

Carol walked forward and put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Now let's say our good-byes to Markus Wolf." Dale said.

They all gathered near the ashes and I stepped forward.

"Cé go bhfuil do anam imithe go dtí an saol seo chugainn, tá mo chuid cuimhní cinn de tú bás a fháil. Slán mo dheartháir leanbh beloved. Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú ag imirt giotár do na haingil ar neamh." (**Though your soul has gone to the next life, my memories of you are immortal. Goodbye my beloved baby brother. I know you're playing guitar for all the angels of heaven.**)

I translated my Irish and then took a handful of ashes. I gently blew them away and then stepped back into Daryl's arms. Though I did not tell them to, everyone there took a handful of the ashes and gently blew them away. I started to cry and Daryl held me in his arms.

"Is breá liom tú Daryl." I whispered.

I knew he heard me because he gave me a little squeeze. He was not the kind of man to express his feeling to a large group. I heard someone walk forward. It was Shane. Daryl glared at him.

"The hell ya…"

I held out my arm. He was glaring at me and I did not fail to notice his black eye.

"I hold no hatred for you. Even for what you did. Go in peace." I said.

He looked shocked. It looked like he had nothing to say so he walked away. Daryl wrapped his arms around me and everyone left.

"I love ya." he whispered.

I smiled and looked at him.

"I know."

He smirked and I kissed him. H pulled back.

"Why'd ya forgive him? He don't deserve it."

I smiled.

"Pioc súil níos mó ná fearg. Roghnaigh grá. Pick hope over anger. Choose love." was all I said.

Daryl's POV

"Ya know ya confuse me and piss me off right?"

She smiled and I shook my head and kissed her again.


	11. True Beauty

Chapter 11

True Beauty

Rua's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night naked next to Daryl. I smiled and silently got dressed and slipped out of the tent. Something was going on near all the cars. I frowned.

"Daryl get up! I need you to bring my leather knapsack down to the cars. Hurry up love."

He groaned as I ran off.

"What is all the racket out here?"

T-dog explained everything to me and I glared at Shane.

"How dare you lie to her!"

"This isn't any of your damn business!"

He tried to go after Lori and I grabbed him. He pushed me back. Daryl came and I took something out of my bag. I jumped Shane and handcuffed him to the tree.

"Where the hell did you learn that?!"

"I still can't believe you have not figured it out! I was a cop too! I think I'll let you stay there for a little while until you cool down. Oh and don't bother trying to pick them, they are specially designed."

I looked at Daryl.

"Let's go back to bed love."

He nodded and with one glare at Shane he followed me. Daryl stopped me as we came to the tent.

"Why didn't ya tell me ya were a cop?"

I shrugged.

"It didn't seem important, with the world gone to hell an all. Besides I'm not one anymore."

He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"That was some impressive shit though! Ain't never seen a cop do that."

I smiled and raised my brows.

"Want to see what else a cop can do?"

I smacked his backside and ran into the tent with him close behind. He pushed me to the floor of the tent and I smiled up at him. I hooked my leg around him and forced him onto his back. I untied my shirt and pulled it off. I pinned his hands down and kissed him. I let him break free of my hands and locked me in a tight embrace. I pulled back so I could look into his eyes.

"You know the fact you're so strong makes you even sexier."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled and kissed me passionately. His tongue curled around mine and I moaned and arched my body towards his. I frowned and pulled away.

"What?"

"Why do you still have your pants on?"

He smiled and I quickly undid his belt and then removed my pants. I crawled on top of him and started to kiss his neck, collarbone and chest.

Daryl's POV

Why was it that whenever I was with her time went by too damn fast? Before I knew it we were done and she was stroking my back. At first she was smiling but then she gasped and sat up.

"Daryl turn around!"

"No."

"Daryl let me see…."

"I SAID NO!"

I didn't mean ta yell, but I did. I put my pants on and started ta put on my shirt but she stopped me.

"I'm sorry, it was not my intent to make you uncomfortable."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry fer yellin."

She smiled at me and I took my shirt off again.

"Daryl you don't have to…."

"Ya said ya wanted ta see. I ain't gonna do this again, or fer anyone else."

She looked worried then turned on a lantern. She gasped and I heard her hand fly to her mouth.

Rua's POV

His back was in ruins. Large scars covered him and it broke my heart to think he had to endure such a thing.

"I know they're ugly and…."

He stopped when I put my hands on his back and pressed my face against it.

"I don't know what kind of monster would ever do this to you. But with time….I'll heal them. I wish I could take them from you Daryl, I really do. Maybe one day they will go away. I don't want them there not because they are ugly, but because it breaks my heart to think of how you got them."

Tears had actually started to fall and I stopped so I would not make him uncomfortable. I traced a scar lightly with my finger and then kissed it before turning his face to mine.

"I'll always love you Daryl Dixon. No matter what sort of mark is on your body."

"I love ya."

That was all he said before kissing me. When he stopped he pressed his forehead to mine and I smiled and stroked his cheek gently. He took me in his arms and laid back. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"You never need to hide anything from me Daryl. You will never scare me away, I'm with you forever remember?"

"Yeah….I know."


	12. Randall

Chapter 12

Randall

When I woke up Daryl was not with me. I frowned and then got dressed and walked outside. Rick and Glenn had returned and I ran down. When Daryl saw me he shook his head.

"Rua go back!" He said.

I was confused but then I smelled all the blood. My eyes widened and Daryl ran forward. He grabbed my arms and shook me a little.

"Rua look at me!"

I did and his eyes widened.

"The hell happened ta yer eyes?"

I looked over his shoulder. Shane was looking at me.

"Not here." I whispered.

He took me away and I looked at him.

"My eyes turn that light almost electric blue when I drink blood or when I smell it. I can make them turn that color if I want, but I usually do not."

He smiled a bit.

"Might not be natural, but it's pretty."

I smiled playfully.

"You're getting soft mister big tough hunter."

He scowled and I started to laugh hard. He growled and tackled me to the ground. I ended up on top and I smiled at him. My long red hair was falling in his face and he pushed it away. My smile slipped from my face when I heard people coming towards us. I looked over and groaned when I saw Shane. Daryl got up and then pulled me up to my feet. Shane had a damn cross in his hand and I started to laugh. He held out it at me and I raised my brow.

"Right, it would seem I have to educate you."

I walked forward and yanked the cross out of his hand.

"I know what you are!" he snapped.

I snorted.

"No you don't. You're an ignorant fool with the emotional range of a 4 year old and you have no respect for anyone but yourself and you have the biggest ego I have ever seen. First, see how I can hold this?" I held up the cross. "Also notice how I can be in the sunlight and not be turned to ash. What do you think I am Officer Walsh?"

He glared at me.

"Vampire." he spat.

I smiled and blinked. My fangs were showing and my eyes were blue.

"Correct. However you cannot kill me. Nothing can. Well there is one thing that can, but you will never know what it is. I found Sophia because of her blood, but the thought of hurting her never even crossed my mind. I would never harm a child. I could have killed Daryl when I found him, there was a lot of blood then too, but I did not. I love him and I would never hurt him or anyone else. I hunt animals because I can't and won't hurt a human being. But you would." I said.

His eyes were livid and I narrowed my own. I leaned close.

"I know what you did to Otis." I whispered.

I could hear his heart pounding and his blood rushing through his veins. I stepped back and looked at the others.

"Now you all know what I am. I swear I would never harm any of you. You buried Markus with me, you showed me kindness. I would sooner die than let any harm come to you."

Rick walked forward and I stared him directly in the eyes. He looked regretful. He took a knife and cut his hand.

"The hell are ya doing!?" Daryl shouted.

I held out my arm to stop him. Yes the blood made me want to attack him, but I wouldn't let my lust for blood control me. I ripped my shirt and bandaged his hand. His eyes shined and he smiled.

"I never thought you'd hurt us. I had to make sure everyone else knew. I'm sorry, it must have been hard for you."

I smiled and shook my head.

"Not at all. You have my respect and I trust you." I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Rua."

I nodded and he walked away with the others. Shane lingered with a glare, so I showed my fangs and turned my eyes blue. He jumped back and then left. Daryl turned me towards him and smiled at me.

"Ye gonna stay?"

I smiled small and nodded.

"I'm staying. Forever."

When I said 'forever' something in Daryl's eyes changed.

"What?"

"Yer gonna live forever…..I ain't."

He walked back into the tent and left me out there alone. I knew what Daryl was thinking, and I wouldn't do it!


	13. I Won't Damn You!

Chapter 13

I Won't Damn You!

I followed Daryl out into the woods.

"I know what you want. I won't do it." I said.

He turned around and looked me in the eye.

"So you'd rather let me die?"

"I never said that…."

He walked forward and grabbed me.

"You'll live forever Rua! I'll get old and die, not eve too sure bout the old part in this shit hole world! If ya love me ye'd let me be with ya forever!"

I pushed him back with tears in my eyes.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT I WON'T DAMN YOU TO A LIFE LIKE MINE!"

He looked surprised that I would use force on him, especially vampire force.

"Do you know what can kill me?! If you die, even for a second while the vampire blood does it's cursed work! My heart would stop Daryl. I'm bound to you and I don't know how or why, but I am. If you die I will too. Nothing else can kill me but you. Once more I don't know why, but only you can. If you shot me I'd die, if you stabbed me I'd die. If anyone else did nothing would happen to me. Only you, Daryl Dixon hold the power to kill me. And if Shane ever found out about this…you must understand….turning you into something like me is out of the question. I love you too much to condemn you to that sort of life. I'm sorry."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed me and gently turned me around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta…"

I kissed him. I didn't liked it when he talked so much. His hand fisted in my hair and I pushed him to the ground. I smiled and then started to rub against him. I could feel him getting hard as I rubbed against him. I leaned forward and kissed his neck, I wasn't afraid to do it. I could never hurt Daryl. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I'ma interrogate the kid in a few days okay?"

"Then I'm going in with you. You might need a little extra fear."

He smirked and kissed me hard.


	14. Blood Memories

Chapter 14

Blood Memories

Daryl's POV

I knew if Rua was going I'd have ta be real careful. My way of interrogating was violent. I threw him around a little and Rua sat on a wooden table behind me.

"You and yer group unload on my boys?!" I asked him.

"Come on man please!"

I took out my knife but Rua took my hand. I slowly looked at her.

"Let me talk with him. Before there's too much blood." She said.

I sighed but nodded. I went over and leaned against the wall. She knelt down in front of him.

"Please ma'am! You gotta tell them to….holy shit!"

I smirked.

Rua's POV

I showed my fangs and had my eyes turn blue. He tried to back away but he was against a wall.

"Tell me how many are in your group and what kind of weapons they have and this won't get any worse." I said.

"Okay, okay! Maybe 40 or more! Big guns, powerful stuff. Now please let me go!" He said quickly.

I made myself look normal again and then looked at Daryl.

"Your turn love."

He nodded and went forward.

"Where are they?" He asked.

When Randall didn't answer I turned. He was just staring at me. I shook my head and Daryl smacked him.

"Ya listening ta me punk?" he shouted.

He just nodded and Daryl looked at me.

"Mind waiting outside?"

I shook my head. I walked over and kissed him fiercely and then left. I waited outside while Daryl continued his interrogation. I started to wonder what would happen to Daryl and I. He would grow old, not that I cared, I would love him even when he was old and grey. But I didn't know if I could handle losing him, even though I knew I would die as well, I didn't want to watch him die. I wouldn't turn him into a vampire, that would never happen. And now more than ever I wished there was a cure for Vampirism.

"But there isn't. Damn that trip to Transylvania! I just had to go by myself because I was so grown up! I should've listened." I said to myself.

"….but I-I didn't touch those girls!"

"Maybe I should call my woman back in here."

"No! NO! Please don't! Don't let her hurt me!"

"Rua!"

I walked inside and looked at Daryl.

"What happened love?"

"He and his boys raped a couple a teenaged girls. And made their daddy watch."

I slowly turned and glared at him. I knew my fangs were out and my eyes were probably blue.

"NO! No I swear I didn't touch them!"

I was in front of him in the blink of an eye. I lifted him up off the ground.

"I have ways of finding out if you did!"

"NO PLEASE!"

Daryl's POV

My eyes went real wide when I saw her bite him.

"Rua no!" I shouted.

She pulled back and then dropped him. She didn't kill him and there were only two small bite marks. She was shaking a bit and she took a cloth outta her pocket and wiped her face. She turned and her eyes were still blue.

"Rua?" I asked carefully.

"I'm fine. But he is innocent. He only watched it happen."

She looked at me.

"And he enjoyed it." she told me.

I punched him again and then Rua pulled me back.

"Stop. What's done is done. There's no changing the past no matter how much we want to. We need to tell Rick what we know." She said.

I nodded but hit the kid one more time. I looked at her again.

"Yer eyes are still blue."

She nodded.

"They won't change for another 30 minutes or so. I wish I didn't have to use his blood memories but I did. There was no other way." she said.

I pulled her into my arms and then we walked out. I locked the shed and made sure no one could get in. I knew Rua would be able ta get in but that's different. She looked at my hands and sighed.

"You hit way too hard love. You hurt yourself." she whispered.

I didn't know what ta say ta her. She shook her head and we went ta the others. The first person ta speak was o course Shane.

"Why are your eyes blue? What did you do?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I got the answers you wanted."

I walked up.

"He's got a bigger group than ours, and more weapons, heavy stuff. If they find us our men will be dead and out women…they'll wish they were."

Shane was still looking at Rua. I glared and got in front of him.

"Ya got a problem?!"

"You know I do! I wanna know how she got those answers." he said.

"Well then yer gonna have ta wonder." I snapped.

"Daryl it's alright."

I sighed as she walked past me.

"I bit him. His blood holds his memories and that's how I know what he did. No he won't turn into a vampire, he has to die with my blood in his system for that to happen. I call them blood memories, he watched his group rape those girls and he enjoyed it." She growled.

I put my arm around her and she sighed.

"You bit him!?"

"She did it to protect us." Rick said.

"The hell she did! She's a damn vampire man! She ain't got no place here! She's a threat to us all."

I started to go forward but Rua stopped me.

"He's not worth your time love." she said.

"I disagree."

I sighed.

"Not in front of Carl." I whispered.

I looked at the kid. He looked a little strange. I sighed and nodded. She smiled at me and then walked away.

"I'm telling you all she could snap! And if she does she could hurt or kill all of us."

I glared at Shane.

"I think she'd just kill you."

T-dog smirked and so did Glenn, but they all looked worried.

"Yall can't really believe him!? It's Rua! She's saved all our sorry asses on more than one occasion. She lost her little brother and she didn't snap. She was going to leave!"

I guess they didn't know that because they frowned and looked around.

"She was gonna leave?" Rick asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. That was the day she told me what she was. She coulda killed Shane when they were fighting but she didn't. She's had every damn chance in the world ta kill us and hey we're all still here."

They all looked a little ashamed. 'Cept Dale. He looked relieved.

"At least she didn't leave. I don't know what we'd do without her."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

Rua's POV

Shane and Andrea were by the shed and I was up in a tree making sure Shane didn't kill Randall.

"Should've just taken you and left." Shane said.

I didn't like Andrea too much, but she was an asset to the group. She was a pretty good shot and she was brave. Shane could leave for all I cared. I closed my eyes for a minute and smiled at the feeling of the wind on my face. I heard someone trying to sneak around. I opened my eyes and saw Carl climb into the shed.

"Shit!"

I jumped down and ran to the front.

"What do you want?" Shane snarled.

"Open the shed quick!"

"And why the hell would I do that?"

I glared and then tore the lock off the shed. Carl looked at me and Shane ran inside.

"What the hell are you doing in here!? Come one!"

He dragged Carl out and I went inside.

"Please don't!"

I pretended to jump at him.

"Did you do something to him!?" I snarled.

"No I swear! I just asked him to let me go! Please don't hurt me!"

Andrea came up next to me.

"If you try and escape this shed I will know it. I see everything and I will hear your heart beat if you try and escape. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" he squeaked.

I nodded and then walked out. Andrea walked out behind me and I took a stick and shoved it through the door handles.

"Wow, you're pretty scary when you wanna be huh?"

I didn't look at her.

"When I want to be."

"And you can't get infected can you?"

I shook my head.

"Well then you're pretty lucky."

I laughed dryly.

"No I'm not. Because eventually I might be the last person alive in the world. I hate being what I am." I said.

I walked away before she could say anything else. People thought I was lucky? For being a monster? I sighed and shook my head.

"I wouldn't matter anyway. There's no cure for me, I'll be a monster for eternity." I said to myself.

"That's what ya think ya are?" came a voice.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It's what I know I am Daryl." I said.

He walked closer to me until his chest was up against my back.

"Then ya don't know yerself very well. Least not like I do." he whispered.

I didn't turned around and I didn't speak. He ran his hands up my arms and I sighed.

"Ya ain't no monster, yer a woman. Sure yer a bit different, but that's what makes ya special. Its what makes ya who ya are. A monster wouldn'ta brought Sophia back or saved my sorry ass. Ye slap me when I curse and ya look out fer everyone here. I don't get how ya can think yer a monster."

I slowly turned and looked into his blue eyes. I put my hands on his chest and then rested my forehead against his chest as well.

"Look at what I did to Randall."

"Ya were getting answer fer us….."

"But look at how I did it. I swore I would never taste the blood of a human and now I have! I've let myself become a monster Daryl. Shane's right…I'm not safe."

He grabbed me roughly and looked me in the eyes.

"Don'tcha ever say Shane is right about ya! He's a dick and he don't know a damn thing. Ya may be a vampire but yer still a woman! Ya still got a heart. If ya didn't…ya wouldn't be this way with me. Ya wouldn't be so gentle and loving. Shane is the monster Rua! Not you! Yer good and kind and he ain't none a that! I ain't good at expressing myself but I know ya need to hear it. Yer a beautiful woman inside and out! Everyone's got flaws that's normal, but ya do good things fer people ya don't even know! No one here would do that, specially not Shane. Yer the only thing that keep me going these days. I told ya I lost my brother, yer all I got left. Ya needed ta know just how beautiful ya really are!" he said.

No one had ever said anything like that me before. I reached up and touched his face. Daryl was right.

"You're right….I was foolish to let Shane's words get to me. I know its hard for you to express yourself, but I thank you for it. I love you so much Daryl."

He pulled me in to his strong arms and held me close.

"And I love ya too Rua. Always will."

I smiled and closed my eyes.


End file.
